


Team Bonding

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domination, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: After having just joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto gets a text from Ann asking if she'd be interested in getting to know one another better now that they're teammates, Makoto thinks it's a great idea and invites her to the student council room after school.





	Team Bonding

   Tapping her right hand digits across the desk, Makoto waited for Ann to join her in the student council room. It had been about fifteen minutes since class let out so Makoto was curious as to what was keeping Ann, but at the same time held herself back from messaging her about it to avoid coming off as if she was rushing her. Makoto was a bit nervous about the whole thing to begin with, she didn't have much experience spending long periods of time with another girl one on one, and it didn't help that Ann was easily one of the prettiest girls in the school. It wasn't long before Makoto began to day dream, her fingers coming to a halt as they rested on the spotless desk that stood in the middle of the room. Before long the door to the room quickly shot open, causing Makoto to jump, slamming her knee into the bottom of the desk.

_"I am SO sorry Makoto, a teacher kept me after class to talk about a test."_

   Anna already in the process of apologizing as she barges into the room, closing the door behind her much more softly than she had opened it, completely unaware of Makoto's bruised knee.

   _"Oh it's no problem Ann, I have the whole day clear so I'm no in rush."_ Makoto tries to say in a confident and reassuring manner to try and put the worried Ann at ease. Ann took a seat across from Makoto at the desk, dropping her bag on the free seat next to her while letting out a deep sigh of relief.

_"Phew! Great, I'm happy to hear it, sorry I rushed up here like a nut, the entire time the teacher was talking to me I was dying on the inside, knowing you were up here just waiting on me, I felt awful but he was offering me some help so I couldn't be rude."_

   _"Oh really it's fine, sometimes things just come up, and I know how teachers can be."_ Makoto continued to reassure her new friend everything was fine while noticing the top few buttons on her uniform were undone, leaving a more than generous view of cleavage. A light blush began to form in Makoto's cheeks as she couldn't help but check out the sight, noting Ann's unusual bust size for someone her age. Luckily for her, Ann was still busy collecting herself after running up and down stairs for the last fifteenth minutes allowing for Makoto's stares to go unnoticed. 

   _"So...it's finally nice to have another girl on the team, the guys are great and all but there's a relationship that you can only have with other girls, you know what I mean?"_ Ann asked with a genuinely sweet smile as she leaned her chin onto the palm of her left hand, her right arm laid out across the desk.

   _"I believe I do, I was really happy to receive your message about meeting up too. It's always a bit tough to...."_ Makoto went on about how she felt about the group and the two girls continued their casual conversation, sharing their feelings and hopes for the future of the team. As time passed, Makoto couldn't help but notice Ann's scent slowly wafting over her, the smell was rather sweet with a hint of sweat, Makoto couldn't help but wonder what kind of soap her teammate used, and before she knew it she was imagining Ann in the shower, soaping her body up from head to toe, her flawless white skin exposed in all it's beauty.

   _"They're a D cup, ya know?"_ suddenly the voice pierced through Makoto's day dreaming as she snapped back into reality

   _"H-huh? Oh I'm sorry, I..."_ she stuttered, trying to get back her train of thought.

   Ann couldn't help but smile as she leaned forward on the desk, causing her breasts to rest on top of it, pushing them upwards.

_"If you were curious, you just could have asked ya know? You looked like you were trying to burn a hole through my shirt with your eyes, haha."_

   Makoto's face quickly turned a dark shade of red as she quickly snapped her head to the side, looking away from the girl.

   _"N-no, I'm sorry I just zoned out for a second, I had a long day, I apologize."_ she tried to make up an excuse, her head slowly turning to face back to Ann while her eyes rested downwards on the desk.

  Ann adjusted her posture, sitting up straight as she rested her elbows on the desk with her hands held together, her chin resting on top of her intertwined fingers.

   _"Oh? Well there's no need to apologize, but honestly it doesn't seem like you're **that** tired."_ Ann uttered with a devilish grin as her shoe-less foot suddenly pressed up against Makoto's erection under the desk.

   Makoto let out a gasp as her heart skipped a beat as she felt her teammate's toes press into her cock from underneath, rubbing them up and down as the cock was squished up against the desk. Biting her bottom lip, Makoto looked over at Ann who had a completely different vibe now, Ann was clearly looking down on her as if Makoto was some fool who walked right into a trap.

_"Speechless, huh? I hate to break it to you if you thought it was a secret, but this thing is totally obvious when you're in that biker suit, ya know?"_

   Makoto gripped onto the edge of the desk as she groaned, completely at the mercy of Ann's foot as it so carelessly teased her throbbing bulge, even going so far as to swing from side to side, causing the tender tip to rub against her panties when pressed against the hard bottom of the desk.

   _"N-nngh...Ann, what are you doing?"_ Makoto asked in a hot groan, her breathing growing heavier and heavier each second, a dime sized damp spot started to form as pre-cum dribbled from her cock, the thin liquid smearing across the desk.

   _"What does it feel like? I'm about to make you bust a load in your panties just using my foot...isn't that sad? I guess you're a total virgin, huh Queen?"_ with a small giggle Ann began to quickly rub her foot up and down that eager hard-on, now actively trying to milk a load out of it as she cruelly smiled at her new teammate.

   _"Don't think this means I don't like you or anything though, I really do, and I know we're going to become really good friends, but I just couldn't resist the chance to make you quiver under my heel...hehe."_ Ann spoke casually, as if this was a typical afternoon for her while Makoto enveloped in the sensations filling her, groaning and gasping constantly as she squeezed the edge of the desk tighter and tighter.

 _"A-ahnngh...Ann, please..."_ she pleaded as her hips pressed forward on their own, eager for more attention from from the girl.

   _"There's no need to beg yet, you're free to cum whenever you want. Don't worry I brought a pill so you don't have to worry about going lim-ah!"_ suddenly Makoto's cock began to briefly swell up just before erupting several thick strings of spunk all over the bottom of the desk, plastering the dark material in hot gooey seed which then proceeded to slowly drip down onto the floor and Ann's leg like melted fudge.

   _"Atta girl."_ Ann commended her student president Makoto leaned forward on the desk, panting heavily with a face of pure euphoria, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her orgasm slowly came to an end, causing her to drop down on her chair, her arms sprawled out on the desk as her head rested on it.

  Backing out from the desk, Ann stood up and made her way to the exhausted Makoto. Leaning her right arm down on the desk, Ann bent over just before picking up Makoto by the back of her hair.

   _"I hope you enjoyed that, because that's the only freebie you're ever going to get, hehe."_ Makoto suddenly gained her strength again, pulling herself away from Ann who let go of her hair just in time not to rip any of it out.

   _"A-Ann that was t-too much! Especially in school! I...I don't even know what to say."_ Makoto went into a small panic as she swirled her chair out from the desk, pushing it back a bit as she faced Ann who was standing a mere foot away from her. The student council president felt the sweat dripping down the side of her face as her hands went to the side of the chair, squeezing them nervously as Ann stood over her with her hand on her hip, radiating confidence like Makoto had never seen before.

   _"You can say that you liked it, you can say that you want more, and you can say that you will do anything it takes to get it."_ Ann leaned forward, bringing her right index finger to that still very hard bulge that was tenting out, stretching the delicate fabric of Makoto's leggings and underwear. Bringing the tip of her index just right below the thick mushroom tip, she gently scratched her nail against it, causing delightful chills to surge through her student president.  
  
   _"Say that you like it."_ Ann commanded the older girl sternly, still scratching her nail against her tender nine inch erection.

   _"...I-I like it..."_ Makoto coo'd out as she stretched her legs out passed Ann, her toes curling as she continued to squeeze the side of her chair, her cock twitching like crazy.

_"Say that you want more."_

_"I-I want more..."_

_"Say that you will do anything it takes to get it"_

_"....."_

   _"Say it!"_ Ann snapped at the silent girl, pulling her finger away from that aching cock.

_"I'll d-do whatever it takes! I-I'll do anything Ann, please!"_

   With that Ann stood up with a smile "Good girl." she commended her new toy. "For now on you'll refer to me as Miss Ann, and as a reward for obeying me I'll let you...Hmm...Oh I know, you can see my tits, you do seem to like them a lot huh?" Ann asked rhetorically with a bright smile, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse.

   Makoto watched eagerly as the younger girl began to undo her uniform, biting her bottom lip just as Ann tossed the blouse onto the desk, sporting nothing but a bra, those hefty American tits ready to spill out at any moment.

  _"Jeez what a creepy smile, I didn't know a school girl could sport such a look, you really are a desperate little virgin, huh?"_ Ann points at Makoto, letting out a hefty laugh which caused her to sink into her chair as she tried to change her expression.

_"You know before I let you jerk off to my tits, I really need one more thing to prove you really meant what you said...okay?"_

   Makoto nodded quickly as she awaited to hear what her terms were, and unfortunately with her being so close to finally seeing them, she knew she'd most likely give into any demand.

   _"I want you to get on your hands and knees, bow before me, and officially declare yourself as my property."_ the blonde said bluntly.

   Makoto bit her lip, looking away as she knew she shouldn't do it, such a shameful act would only not soil her name but her family's as well. What would her father think if he saw her commit such an act for such an awful and shameless reason?

   Ann tapped her foot on the ground, tapping her finger on her wrist, pretending as ifs he had a watch on _"Well the clock is ticking, you got five seconds to do it or I'm walking out of here."_

   Makoto didn't reply as she continued to think on it.

   _"Five."_

_"Four."_

_"Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One..."_

_"Ze-"_

   Makoto jumped from her chair, sending it sliding backwards a few feet and crash into the chair behind it as she fell to her hands and knees right in front of Ann, pressing her forehead down on the cold ground so close to Ann's feet that her hair brushed against one of them as her she lifted her ass prominently into the air. Ann once again growing that devious smirk as she looked down at the Queen.

  _"I...Makoto Nijnima, give my everything to the beautiful and wonderful An...Miss Ann. I will become her property and be at her beck and call not because I am a p-pervert but because she s..simply deserves it...she deserves to own me."_

   Ann placed her hands on her hips, lifting one foot in the air above Makoto's head _"Kiss my foot, toy."_ she demanded, to which Makoto hesitantly and slowly moved her head forward a bit, hovering over the red socked foot that was on the ground. After a few seconds she perched her lips before pressed down on Ann's foot, to which Ann quickly pressed her other foot down on Makoto's head, keeping her in place.

   _"You know, I'm really disappointed. I thought you'd be fun to break, I thought you'd be a challenge considering how you were in the Metaverse, but really you're just a sad, shameless and desperate loser."_ Anna shrugged. _"No matter, I'll figure out some ways to have fun with you regardless."_ Ann lifted her foot slowly off the girl's head.

   _"Thank you Miss Ann..."_ Makoto uttered as she lifted her head up but held her position on the floor.

   _"Alright, alright, sit back up, you can have your reward now."_ Ann waved her hand dismissively, causing Makoto to jump up quickly, pulling her chair back to it's original spot and sitting down.

   Makoto wasted no more time, she quickly peeled down her stretched out panties, letting that aching erection finally free as it sprung into the air. Quickly wrapping her hands around it, Makoto began to stroke it openly in front of the younger girl who was in the middle of unstrapping her bra.

 _"Jeez can't you even wait a second."_ Ann sighed as her bra dropped to the ground, revealing her hefty pair of tits, they were easily the largest in the school yet somehow managed to stay perky, jiggling with even the slightest movement Ann made.

   _"Rule though."_ Ann quickly but in before Makoto was able to delve into her fun _"You must not get a single drop of cum on me or the floor, you have to use yourself as your own cumrag, got it?"_ Ann asked rhetorically as she grabbed her tits, blocking her juicy pink nipples from Makoto's sight.

   _"B..but this is my only clean uniform left for the week..."_ the toy protested, which in turn earned the glare of Miss Ann that quickly shot down any of the Queen's resistance. _"R-right, I'm sorry...I understand Miss Ann."_

   Ann smiled brightly "Good! I'll even do some poses for you since I need to practice for a shoot tomorrow."

   Makoto began to quickly jerk herself off with her left hand, her right again squeezing the side of the chair as she laid back, her legs spread and stretched out as she indulged in the scene before her. Ann tried out various poses that showed off her fat cow udders, leaning forward so that they would hang in front of her toy's face, lifting her arms up the air, jerking her chest from left to right to make them bounce for the older girl, but as nice as the poses were, Makoto wasn't content with them, instead after a small bit of time she began to fantasize about scenes such as Ann getting on her knees, wrapping those delicious hefty tits around her cock, pressing them together roughly before jerking them up and down, her nipples being pinched together until Makoto would blow a hot load all over the model's face, giving her a healthy facial.

   Before long, Makoto felt the tension build up as she began to stroke faster and faster, focusing on the throbbing tip of her cock, just as it was about to erupt she leaned back as much as she could, aiming her cock back at her as it began to swell up. _"M-Miss Ann, Miss Ann!"_ she cried out as her cock shot out load after load of hot sticky spunk, Ann just stood there watching with a delighted grin as her toy completely plastered herself in her own spunk. Load after load burst forward, even Makoto's hair was messed up as she completely drenched herself in her shameless virgin fluids.

   _"Ahh...ahh...a-ahh"_ Makoto panted heavily as she laid in the chair lifeless, her arms hanging at her side, looking as if a bukake scene had just taken place.

   _"Say Cheese!"_ Ann giggled as she snapped a few pictures on her phone for safe keeping before quickly getting dressed _"You better clean up soon before someone catches you, I'll talk to you later Makoto!" s_ he waved, shutting the door behind her as she exited into the hall.

  

  


End file.
